Our Family's
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Levi dan Eren membuat sebuah keluarga, tetapi ada sebuah keraguan dalam hati mereka. Apakah baik-baik saja ketika mereka berbahagia tetapi di luar sana masih ada Titan? Apakah semua akan berjalan lancar? Akankah kisah ini menjadi Happy End? atau Sad End? -"Arigatou, Ereri… Riren… Mama dan Papa selalu menyayangi kalian…"- RnR please! Warning : Angst gak kerasa, Alur cepat, OC, Etc.


Di kala itu, ketika senja hampir datang, di sebuah bukit tinggi terdapat dua pemuda yang berdiri berdampingan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Kita akan membuatnya, membuat keluarga bersama,"Ujur seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda lain dengan surai coklat berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, _heichou_... apa itu mungkin, para Titan masih berada di luar sana,"Jawab pemuda bersurai coklat. Helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Kita akan melindungi mereka bersama, Jeager,"Balas Pemuda surai hitam. Pemuda bersurai coklat, Eren Jeager, menatap orang di sampingnya itu, Rivaille Levi, tidak ada salahnya percaya. Itu yang sedang Eren pikirkan, tapi, rasa khawatir tetap terasa di dadanya. Terasa begitu sesak dan perih.

Eren dengan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya, Rivaille mengggenggam erat tangan Eren. Menatap langit yang berubah orange dan… langitpun menjadi gelap…

* * *

_**.**_

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**Our Family's © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : Angst gak kerasa, OC(s), OOC, M-preg, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur sangat cepat, etc.**

**Pair : Rivaille x Eren**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Angst, Family **

**Happy reading! **

**.**

**OC(s) :**

**Rivaille Riren :**

**Dia laki-laki, poni mirip Rivaille tapi gaya rambut mirip Eren(lumayan acak-acakkan), tubuh tinggi, sangat pintar memakai Manuver 3D dengan gaya Eren, suka membaca buku, cool. Dan lain-lainlah -w-**

**Rivaille Ereri :**

**Dia perempuan, poni mirip Eren rambut lurus mirip Levi, tubuh…er…pendek, sangat pintar memakai Manuver 3D dengan gaya Levi, tidak suka membaca buku tapi dia sangat pintar(?), ceria. Dan lain-**

* * *

_**5 tahun kemudian**_

"Aku akan menjadi _heichou_ seperti Papa nanti!"Tekat seorang anak perempuan dengan tangan terangkat ke atas. Senyum yang amat lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"HAH!? Itu tidak mungkin, Ereri! Kau kan anak perempuan. Lagian, kau itu payah!"Sahut anak lelaki di samping anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu, Rivaille Ereri, menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Apa sih, Riren!? Aku yakin kok aku bisa!"Balas Ereri dengan suara yang keras dan melengking. Anak lelaki itu, Rivaille Riren, tersenyum mengejek.

"Hpmph, dan aku yakin kau tidak mungkin bisa,"Ujar Riren dengan tampang meremehkan.

Ereri memejamkan matanya sebal, "RIREN!"Bentak Ereri. Ereri berdiri dan mulai menghapiri Riren yang duduk di depannya. Riren yang merasa sesuatu akan terjadi, turun dari duduknya dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Ereri pun mengejar Riren yang berlari.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya pemuda dengan surai coklatnya yang tidak berubah dari 5 tahun lalu. Dia baru saja pulang dari kerjanya sebagai salah satu anggota pengintai.

"MAMA! Akhirnya mama pulang!"Seru Ereri dengan berlari cepat ke arah Eren. Eren segera menggendong Ereri.

Eren mencium kening Ereri pelan, "Mama sangat merindukan kalian,"Ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar ada tangan lain yang memeluk Eren dan Ereri. Itu tangan sang kepala keluarga, Rivaille Levi.

Riren mendekati kedua orang tuanya itu dan berdiri tepat di samping Levi, "Selamat datang di rumah,"Sambut Riren. Ereri juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Riren. Dengan tangan yang di rentangkan ke atas.

"Kami pulang, Ereri, Riren,"Balas Eren dan Levi bersamaan. Sekarang, nama Eren bukan lagi Eren Jeager, tapi Rivaille Eren. 5 tahun sudah mereka menikah dan diberkati dua anak kembar yang amat cantik dan tampan. Tapi, di luar sana masih ada Titan yang berkeliaran. Masih ada sang pemakan manusia. Awal ketika Eren mengtahui dirinya hamil, sungguh saat itulah dia merasa ragu. Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Apakah tidak apa-apa bila dirinya melahirkan anak? Apakah anak-anaknya kelak akan aman? Dan begitu banyak pemikiran Eren. Tapi, sekarang… semua sedikit berkurang… sekarang hidup seorang Rivaille Eren sangat membahagiakan. Begitu sulit untuk lepas dari keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?"Tanya Eren pada kedua buah hatinya itu. Ereri menggeleng dan menatap Riren sebal.

"Belum, dari tadi Riren gak masak. Dia sibuk mengejekku,"Balas Ereri sebal. Eren dan Levi menaikkan satu alis mereka.

"Memangnya dia berkata apa?"Tanya Levi. Ereri menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku berkata, bahwa aku akan menjadi heichou seperti papa… tapi, Riren bilang aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi heichou seperti papa…"Jawab Ereri sebal.

"Tapi, itukan kenyataan!"Sahut Riren tidak peduli. Ereri menatap sebal pada kakaknya itu.

"Riren! Kau menyebalkan!"Ujar Ereri sebal pada Riren. Levi sendiri yang mendengar jawaban Ereri hanya menatap Ereri.

"Itu mungkin saja Ereri-chan,"Ucap Eren dengan tersenyum lembut pada anaknya itu. Ereri menatap Eren dengan wajah senang dan memeluk Eren erat.

"Tapi, jaga diri kalian dulu dari para Titan di luar,"Timpal Levi. Ereri mengangguk mengerti.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukannya! Aku kan anak Rivaille Levi dan Rivaille Eren!"Balas Ereri semangat. Riren hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi wakilnya nanti,"Sahut Riren yang mendapat lirikan dari Ereri.

"EHH!? K-kok gitu...?"Ucap Ereri –seperti- kecewa. Riren yang tersinggung dengan itu, menatap adiknya itu tajam.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Ereri? Kamu gak suka?"Tanya Riren ketus. Levi menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

Levi menepuk kepala Riren pelan, "Sudahlah. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau masak Eren. Aku akan menemani anak-anak,"Ucap Levi. Eren mengangguk dan menurunkan Ereri dari gendongannya dan segera pergi mengganti bajunya.

"Papa, papa! Ceritakan tentang masa lalu papa dan mama!"Ucap Ereri heboh sembari menarik Levi ke ruang keluarga. Dan mendudukkan diri di sofa keluarga itu.

Dan hari itu, Levi menceritakan semuanya, semuanya tentang kehidupan dirinya dan Eren dulu. termasuk tentang dunia luar. Dari mata Riren dan Ereri telihat begitu kilau binar yang menandakan mereka ingin mencoba keluar, tetapi, Levi melarang itu. Setidaknya… sampai mereka dewasa.

Perasaan itu juga Levi rasakan. Dimana dia ragu dengan ini semua . Apakah ini semua akan berakhir dengan happy end? Atau… sad end? Ahh… rasanya dunia ini sangat-sangat mengesalkan untuknya.

"Makanan siap!"Seru Eren untuk memanggil anak dan suaminya. Levi melirik Eren yang memakai apron berwarna hijau keabu-abuan.

"Ayo, mama kalian sudah selesai memasak."Ucap Levi dan kedua anaknya segera turun dari sofa. Levi dan kedua anaknya itu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Riren dan Ereri segera duduk di kursi mereka. Begitupun dengan Levi.

"Ittadakimasu!"Ucap Ereri dan lainnya bersamaan. Ereri mengambil daging ayam yang digoreng tapi ayam goreng itu malah diambil Riren.

"Ri-Riren! Itukan ayam gorengku! Kenapa kau mengambilnya!"Protes Ereri sebal. Riren hanya diam dan tetap makan, "Riren menyebalkan…"Lanjut Ereri dengan menggenggam erat garpunya.

"Kan masih banyak ayam gorengnya,"Sahut Riren santai. Ereri tetap menggenggam erat garpunya dan menatap piringnya,"Nih, udah kan? Aku pilihin!"Lanjut Riren dengan memberikan sepotong ayam goreng lainnya.

Ereri menatap Riren,"…A-Arigatou…"Ucap Ereri pelan lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Eren dan Levi yang menatapnya tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan rambut Ereri.

"Hm… setelah ini papa dan mama akan di rumah selama 1 minggu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"Usul Eren ketika ditengah makannya.

Ereri menatap Eren senang,"Asyik! Jadi kita akan pergi bersama!? Aaa! Aku tidak sabar! Kapan!?"Balas Ereri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Mungkin, hari senin nanti."Balas Levi kali ini. Eren mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Levi. Ereri dan Riren mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak sabar kita akan jalan-jalan!"Ucap Ereri semangat. Sekali lagi, rasa hangat yang selalu datang ketika bersama keluarga kecilnya itu dirasakan Levi dan Eren.

* * *

Hari senin datang, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga Rivaille(?).

"Mama, ayo! Papa dan Riren sudah di luar!"Ajak Ereri dengan menarik Eren keluar rumah.

Eren tersenyum, "Iya-iya"Balasnya sembari berjalan keluar.

Hari itu mereka berjalan-jalan di sekeliling dinding. Hari yang begitu jarang, mengingat kedua orang tua Riren dan Ereri sangat jarang di rumah. Mungkin 1 bulan hanya 1 minggu atau 10 hari.

"Mama, apa itu?"Tanya Ereri sembari menunjuk ke atas pohon. Di dahan(?) pohon itu terdapat sarang burung.

"Sarang burung. Sepertinya burung itu baru saja bertelur,"Jawab Eren sembari berjalan di samping Ereri dan menggandeng tangan Ereri.

Ereri menatap sarang itu takjub, "Uwahh, hebat ya bisa buat sarang di atas pohon!"Ucapnya polos. Disaat bersamaan Eren, Levi dan Riren tertawa mendengar ucapan Ereri tadi, "A-apa? Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Hahaha… tidak ada apa-apa… kau itu sangat polos ya, Ereri…"Ujar Eren pelan. Ereri menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uuuhh… Mama menyebalkan…"Balas Ereri sebal. Eren sontak tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin, untuk keluarga yang orang tuanya sering di rumah ini termasuk biasa saja. Tapi, untuk keluarga kecil ini… ini adalah saat yang sangat sempurna… ya… sempurna…

* * *

Langit yang begitu gelap dan menakutkan. Hari ini tepat 1 minggu Eren dan Levi libur dan sekarang mereka akan berangkat bekerja.

"Eng, Papa, Mama… tak bisakah kalian pergi besok saja? Sungguh cuaca hari ini sangat buruk…"Gumam Ereri pelan –sangat pelan- hingga yang mendengarnya hanya Eren yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa Ereri. Hari ini mama dan papa ada ekspedisi di luar dinding(?)"Ucap Eren pada Ereri yang menunduk dalam.

"Kami pasti pulang. Tenang saja,"Lanjut Levi dengan pasti. Ada sebuah perasaan yang begitu mengganjal di hati sang buah hati.

Riren menatap lantai dalam diam, "Berjanjilah, papa…"Kali ini Rirenlah yang bergumam. Levi mengangguk dengan pasti untuk menjawab itu.

"Ya, Kami janji…"Janji Levi. Eren mencium kening kedua anaknya lembut,

"Kami pergi dulu. Jadi anak baik ya? Kami tidak akan lama…"Ucap Eren. Ereri dan Riren mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, Eren dan Levi mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"Seru Ereri dari dalam rumah. Eren hanya mengangguk dan mulai beranjak pergi, "Onii-chan… aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi,"Bisik Ereri.

Riren menatap adiknya yang sekarang menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Sangat jarang Ereri memanggilnya 'Onii-chan', ketika Ereri memanggilnya begitu, itu artinya perasaan Ereri benar-benar buruk, "Aku juga merasakannya Ereri. Tapi, tenanglah… Papa sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan pulang…"Balas Riren dengan menggenggam erat tangan Ereri erat.

Langit begitu gelap dan begitu suram… rintik-rintik hujan terus membasahi bumi dengan airnya. Tetapi, ada yang lain dengan air hujan itu ketika menetes dan bertabrakan dengan tanah, ahh… bukan tanah tetapi tubuh kuda dan tubuh manusia,

SRAKKK

PYAR PYAARR

SREEETT

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar… suara kaki kuda yang berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghindari raksasa yang menguasai dunia ini, Titan.

"Eren! Cepat pergi dari sini! Selamatkan dirimu!"Perintah Levi dengan cepat. Eren menatap Levi tidak percaya dengan masih menggenggam tali kudanya.

"Ta-Tapi _heichou_, a-aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini!"Balas Eren tak kalah cepat. Titan masih mengejar mereka berdua. Ya, berdua, ekspedisi ini… gagal… semua tewas… semua berpencar begitu saja… dan kini, tinggalah Eren dan Levi.

"Tidak! Kau harus pulang! Setidaknya untuk anak-anak!"Ucap Levi dengan mempercepat laju kudanya. Kuda Erenpun juga semakin cepat.

"Tidak! Kalau perlu aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatan Titanku! Aku tidak mau… hanya pulang sendiri…"Balas Eren pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Levi. Levi menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya kalut. Sungguh ini sangat berat untuknya. Begitupun untuk Eren.

Tetapi, dewi fortuna tidak memihak pada mereka… Titan tiba-tiba datang dari samping Levi, Levi tidak sempat menarik Manuver 3D, dengan lahapnya Titan memakan Levi. Tepat di hadapan Eren.

Eren segera menarik Manuver 3D untuk membalas Titan itu, tapi itu sia-sia… 2 Titan lain telah datang dan menangkap tubuhnya. Dengan tidak ada rasa kasihan, Titan itu segera memakan Eren.

**Eren Pov**

Ahh… gelap… sangat gelap… di mana aku?

_"MAMA! Akhirnya mama pulang!"Seru Ereri dengan berlari cepat ke arahku. _

Are? Ereri? Nande?

_"Selamat datang di rumah,"Sambut Riren_

Nani? Rumah? Ahh… benar… heichou berjanji akan pulang, tapi…

_"Aku berkata, bahwa aku akan menjadi heichou seperti papa… tapi, Riren bilang aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi heichou seperti papa…"Jawab Ereri sebal. _

_Kau bisa melakukannya Ereri… jika kau berusaha… mama yakin itu…_

_"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi wakilnya nanti,"Sahut Riren yang mendapat lirikan dari Ereri. _

Ha..ha..ha… mama tau kau itu sangat mengkhawatirkan adikmu Riren..

_"__Makanan siap!"Seruku untuk memanggil anak dan suamiku. Levi melirikku yang memakai apron berwarna hijau keabu-abuan(ada yak? =="). _

_"Ayo, mama kalian sudah selesai memasak."Ucap Levi dan kedua anaknya segera turun dari sofa. Levi dan kedua anaknya itu berjalan menuju ruang makan. _

_Riren dan Ereri segera duduk di kursi mereka. Begitupun dengan Levi. _

_"Ittadakimasu!"Ucap Ereri dan lainnya bersamaan. Ereri mengambil daging ayam yang digoreng tapi ayam goreng itu malah diambil Riren. _

_"Ri-Riren! Itukan ayam gorengku! Kenapa kau mengambilnya!"Protes Ereri sebal. Riren hanya diam dan tetap makan, "Riren menyebalkan…"Lanjut Ereri dengan menggenggam erat garpunya. _

_"Kan masih banyak ayam gorengnya,"Sahut Riren santai. Ereri tetap menggenggam erat garpunya dan menatap piringnya,"Nih, udah kan? Aku pilihin!"Lanjut Riren dengan memberikan sepotong ayam goreng lainnya._

_Ereri menatap Riren,"…A-Arigatou…"Ucap Ereri pelan lalu mulai memakan makanannya. Aku dan Levi yang menatapnya tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan rambut Ereri. _

Dalam sekejap semua ingatan keluar dari tubuhku, semua tentang aku… dan keluargaku…

Arigatou… Arigatou… kalian memberikan aku arti keluarga… aku sangat mencintai kalian…

_"**Eren…"**_Panggil seseorang padaku. aku mengenal suara ini… suara…

_"__**heichou"**_Balasku. Levi mendekat padaku, semakin dekat dan dekat. Levi menggenggam tanganku erat.

_"**Sekarang, kita akan pulang…"**_Ucapnya. Aku mendengarnya dan menatap bingung padanya, pulang? Pulang kemana? Rumah atau…_**"Pulang ke surga Eren…"**_Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya, "Haik… kita pulang…"Balasku pelan menahan tangis. Maaf… maafkan mama, Ereri… Riren… Mama dan Papa tidak bisa menepati janji kami…

"Mereka pasti mengerti Eren… aku percaya itu.."Ujar Levi yang sepertinya tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku menangis… menangis dalam diam.

"Ha-haik… sekarang kita pulang, _heichou…"Balasku, Levi menggenggam erat tanganku.. _

_Dan semuanya berubah… _

_**End Eren Pov**_

_**Normal Pov **_

Ereri menatap langit yang begitu mengerikan mengeluarkan sambaran-sambaran putih. Tanpa sadar Ereri meneteskan air mata.

"…Na-Nande…?"Gumamnya. Riren mendekati Ereri dan bertanya ada apa. Tapi, Ereri menggeleng tidak mengerti dan terus menangis dalam pelukan Riren. Riren merasa sangat sesak dan perih dan Rirenpun ikut menangis.

"Mereka pasti pulang, Papa sudah janji itu… Mereka pasti pulang…"Gumam Riren pada Ereri. Ereri mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

**END(?)**

* * *

**Omake **

_**#12 tahun kemudian#**_

"Naa, Papa Mama,… sekarang aku adalah seorang _heichou! _Dan aku… akan menjadi seperti kalian…"Ujar Ereri pada batu nisan di depannya. Dengan perlahan Ereri menaruh bunga yang cantik di sana, "dan... Papa… pada akhirnya Riren benar-benar menjadi wakilku! Astaga… dan itu menyebalkan! Mou…"Lanjut Ereri.

"Heh! Puas kau menjelek-jelekkanku di depan papa dan mama, hah!?"Ucap seseorang dari belakang Ereri. Ereri menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum,

"Hyehehe… tidak apa-apakan!?"Balas Ereri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Riren hanya diam dengan itu dan menatap pusara kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan Riren berjalan dan berdiri di samping Ereri.

"Pa, Ma… tenang saja… aku akan menjaga Ereri. Selalu dan aku… akan meneruskan perjuangan kalian… membasmi semua Titan di luar sana!"Ujar Riren semangat. Ereri tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Riren.

"Hey, yang _heichou _aku lho!"Ucap Ereri. Riren tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ereri.

"Ya… aku tau itu, _heichou.."_Balas Riren. Ereri ikut tersenyum puas.

_._

_"**Arigatou, Ereri… Riren… Mama dan Papa selalu menyayangi kalian…"**_

.

**END Omake!**

* * *

**[Tentang penulis]**

… saya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi… Cuma minta ripiuw. Ini saya buat atas permintaan kembaran saya yang saya kasih pilihan tentang ide-ide saya yang banyak dan dia milih ANGST! Jadilah saya buat… dan… entahlah… saya nulis ini –lagi-lagi- dengan nangis. Saya lebay? Sepertinya… T_T dan OC itu… sebenernya… OC bersama dengan temen FB xD arigatou juga uda mengebolein aku pake mereka xD

Hounto ni Arigatou untuk Editor kesayangan saya dan kembaran saya yang selalu mau jadi tepat curhatan saya! QwQ juga buat selingkuhan(?) saya xD saya sangat beruntung ada kamu :'v

Dan Arigatou juga buat yang baca ini! :')

See you~

**-Anisa Phantomhive-**


End file.
